rvbffandomcom-20200214-history
The Assignment
' The Assignment' is a short story written by Jonsey117. It takes place sometime after the Freelancer's mission for The Sarcophagus during Season 9. This story focuses on the Blue ODST soldier. The Assignment It had been some time since the mission to obtain The Sarcophagus. Now, a cetain Blue ODST had been called into the Director's office. When he arrived, he saw the Counselor, fiddling around on his digi-pad; something to do with the Freelancer Agents Board he figured. The Counselor looked up at the blue-clad soldier. "Good evening, how are you today?" asked the Counselor casually. "Fairly well, I guess," replied the ODST. "Where's the Director, I was supposed to meet with him, some sort of official business or something." The Counselor motioned to a chair in front of the Director's desk. "Please, wait here. The Director will be with you shortly." The Counselor left the room, leaving the ODST to himself. The Director entered the room a few minutes later, hands behind his back as was his custom. The Blue ODST shot up and gave the Director a salute. "Sit down, Sergeant, we have much to discuss," said the Director. The ODST dropped back down. "I assume you're wondering why I have called you down here." The ODST nodded. "I assume that you are familiar with Artificial Intelligence Program Alpha, are you not?" "I am, sir," he replied. The Director pushed his glasses up on his face. "Yes, well. We've been having some issues lately." "What kind of issues would these be?" the ODST asked. He reached up and removed his helmet, the air conditioner didn't seem to be helping the heat he felt under the helmet. His blonde, flat-top hair was beaded with sweat. The Director pulled out some dossiers and handed them to the ODST. Flipping through them, he noted various break-in attempts, most committed by various Freelancers, a few involved some regular military officers. "What is it exactly that you want me to do, Director?" asked the ODST. He handed the dossiers back. "Simple," answered the Director, "I want you to protect the Alpha; ensure it's security." The ODST gave him a quizzical look. "How do you expect me to protect the Alpha A.I. I'm not exactly in the same league as your Freelancer Agents in terms of fighting ability." "That is why you will be sent to a special location to protect the Alpha, a place I doubt any of our agents would even think to look." He pulled up a map of the area on the screen behind him. "You're sending me to that waste of space?" The Director nodded, closing the map as he did so. "Well, I guess if you need that A.I. to be protected, that'd be the place to put him. When do I leave?" The Director stood up and retrieved a set of dog tags from his pocket, tossing them to the soldier. The only real change was that his rank was changed from Sergeant to Private. "We figured that sending a higher ranked soldier might arouse some suspicion, so from now on, you'll be known as a private by the soldiers at the outpost," said the Director. The ODST placed the dog tags around his neck. "There will be suit of standard issue Blue Army armor for you at your locker. The Pelican leaves at 12 o'clock sharp tommorow, do not be late." The ODST stood and gave the Director another salute. "You are dismissed." The soldier turned to the door. "Oh, and one more thing," the Director said. "Yes?" "Keep a watchful eye out there, Jimmy. You never know what might creep up on you when you aren't looking." "I'll be sure to keep that in mind." Jimmy left the room, ready to take on his new duty. He felt that he was ready to take on the world. How little did he know just what the future held for him.